Cuando las campanas suenan
by Ely-destiny
Summary: "Si te dieran el mejor regalo del mundo ¿Que sería?" Pues creanme que yo hubiera elegido el peor regalo del mundo pero nunca jamas a ese tonto, estupido, niño de ojos castaños...  -LI SHAORAN ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO-
1. Prologo

"**Cuándo las campanas suenan"**

A lo largo de esta historia se darán cuenta de la razón del título. Y no, no tiene que ver con que Saku y Shao se casen he… Aunque tal vez si allá escena de casamiento… Quien sabe… Esperen yo lo sé… Jajá, jajá XD

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sakura Card captor y sus personajes" no me pertenecen.

Yo solo los utilizo como un arma en contra del enemigo...

El aburrimiento. XD

Y por supuesto este es una historia de romance…

De nuestras parejas favoritas…

Esta es una historia 85% SxS y 10% ExT XD y un 5% de otra que tal vez se me ocurra...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Prologo"**

**Sakura Pov.**

Hoy primero de Abril es mi cumpleaños, y lo festejare de la mejor forma que existe en todo el universo...

Adivinen como…

Celebrando una...

**¡GRAN FIESTA!**

Si oyeron bien será la mejor... Abra muchos amigos míos… Mí querida prima Tomoyo.

Juefos, suegos a no era juegos...

Jajajajajaja

El pastel mas delicioso que allá probado eso sí, tendré que dejar a Kero encerrado en mi habitación o se lo comerá…

Como en año nuevo… TT-TT

Ese delicioso pastel de moras jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Pero regresando a lo de… **¡GRAN FIESTA!**

Lo mejor de ella serán todos los regalos que recibiré.

La mejor parte de hacer una fiesta de Cumpleaños…

**¡Son los regalos!**

Muñecas, juegos de té, peluches, vestidos, Etc.

¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Y aunque algunos no sean los mejores…

Los querré mucho… Mucho… Mucho…

Es una promesa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Si eso era lo que creía hace unos años, pero si verdaderamente hubiera sabido lo que recibiría de regalo jamás lo hubiera dicho.

Quien en su sano juicio regala aun… Aun… Aun…

**¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO DE OJOS CASTAÑOS!**

-…**..LI ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO…-**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si se que querrán matarme por empezar una nueva historia pero es que no podía ¡aguantarme!**

**Y por los que están esperando la actualización de mi otro fic "Después de tanto tiempo" les juro que dentro de cuatro días lo tendrán publicado… Lo juro y si no lo cumplo dejaré de escribir por… Por… Por… Dos segundos… XD**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Dejen Reviews (Si lo hacen quien sabe hasta podría publicar en dos días…)**


	2. Regalos ¿molestos?

"**Cuando las campanas suenan"**

Sakura Card captor no me pertenece.

Es obra de las fantásticas Clamp.

Yo solo lo utilizo con fines de destrucción contra el aburrimiento: P

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Regalos ¿molestos?"**

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo una niña de 7 años al entrar en la habitación.

**Sakura Pov.**

-Mhn- Escuche decir a mi madre que soltaba un ligero bostezo. Mientras yo subía por la cama para quedarme sentada entre mis padres.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña Sakura?- Pronuncia mi padre, quien ha despertado producto de mi efusivo saludo.

-Sí. – Les dije mientras miraba sus rostros somnolientos- Deben levantarse rápido- Dije mientras empezaba a saltar en la cama.

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué hay que hacerlo?- Miro a mi padre un momento deteniendo mis brinquitos-

-Me dijeron que Tomoyo iba a venir, junto con unos amigos para mi cumpleaños- Exclame alegremente. Vi como la mirada de mi madre se dirigía al reloj que tenía en su mesita de luz.

-Princesita tu fiesta es hoy por la tarde.- Me dijo mostrándome el reloj con adornos florales que ella usaba.-

-Lo sé, pero ya es sábado mama – No mentía yo sabía que ya era sábado, además esta tan oscuro que se nota a leguas que ya es tarde-

-Ya pequeña sabemos que estas entusiasmada con tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero debes ser un poco mas paciente. Son casi las cinco de la mañana y ningún niño está despierto a estas horas – Oí a mi padre decir, sentía que mi rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza- Vete a dormir un poco mas ¿sí? – Me ordeno con voz suave.

-Si papa. Disculpen que los allá despertado. – Dije apenada.

-Vamos Sakura- Dijo mi madre, quien se había levantado.

Me alzó en sus brazos y me llevo hasta mi habitación que quedaba a lado de la suya. Y al taparme con mis cobijas en la cómoda cama.

-Sakura- dijo ella mirando el reloj de mi habitación.- No creo que Tomoyo llegue a estas hora querida.- Me dijo ella.

-Discúlpame mama- Pronuncie mientras me tapaba hasta la nariz con las cobijas para que mi madre no viera mi rostro avergonzado. – Lo que sucede es que tuve un sueño donde Tomoyo me llamaba por teléfono diciéndome que llegaría pronto y que la fuéramos a buscar a la entrada de la puerta. Y luego me desperté y me fui hacia la puerta de afuera pero no alcance la manija así que decidí ir a despertarlos. Y… Y… -

-Está bien Sakura. No te preocupes.- Dijo acariciando mi frente.-Ahora si duérmete que será un largo día.- Escuche la puerta cerrarse. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que el sueño venciera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

-Explícame de nuevo ¿por qué tengo que ir?- Mi acompañante bufo por decima quinta vez en el día. Y si ya sé que preguntar lo mismo, cada quince minutos, podía molestar pero alguien me culpaba tenía que ir a una aburrida fiesta de niñas, solo porque mis padres me obligaban a ir.

-Por última vez, tus padres son amigos o algo así de la familia de la niña y tu prometiste portarte bien para que ellos reconsideraran lo de nuestro castigo, señor pongo ardillas en los portafolios de los maestros solo para no aburrirme.- Dijo en tono burlón mi queridísimo primo.

-No te hagas al que no hiciste nada – Me miro con rostro falsamente ofendido.

-Como crees que yo pueda hacer algo tan horrible- exclamo antes de desacere en una carcajada y después de un tiempo yo lo acompañe.

- Por lo menos debes de admitir que tú fuiste el abastecedor de nuestra pequeña travesura- Dije mientras veía a mi primo de ocho años, de la misma edad que la mía.

- Bueno no me culpes por ser tu cómplice criminal Jajaja- Continúe riéndome. No podía parar de hacerlo, y es que tan solo al recordar cómo había quedado la maestra de economía con la ardilla que se había subido por su cabello enredándosele todo.

-No creo que eso fuera gracioso- Escuche decir a mi madre que por la cara que tenía a un no me perdonaba mi "inocente broma".

-Discúlpenos- dijimos ambos y es que si nos habían atrapado, pero no lo habrían hecho si mi primo favorito no hubiera entrado en la habitación y gritado a todo pulmón que esa había sido la mejor broma que habíamos realizado y claro como el karma me persigue por todos lados paso justo cuando mi madre cruzaba el pasillo cerca de mi habitación.

-Shaoran debes comportarte- me dijo mientras se ponía a mi altura- lo que hicieron no estuvo bien –

-Lo sabemos y estamos muy arrepentidos Tía- Eriol hablo como si de verdad lo estuviera aunque ambos sabíamos que eso no tenía ni una pizca de cierto.

-Los acabo de escuchar y no parece que fuera cierto lo que dices- Eriol encogió los hombros.

-Tenía que intentarlo ¿No?- Dijo mirando de forma sonriente a mi progenitora. La oí suspirar levemente.

-Vallan a adentro chicos. Tienen que ir a bañarse o llegaremos tarde.-Nos ordeno con voz firme.

-Si madre- Camine en dirección a la casa.

-Con su permiso Tía Ieran- escuche los pasos de mi primo acercarse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

**-**¿Ya estoy lista mamá?-Dije con cansancio.

-Aun falta esto…– dijo mi mama que estaba ya lista ara la fiesta Con un lindo conjunto de falda larga color bordo y una camisa blanca con torera negra y con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

-Me estoy aburriendo- Dije moviéndome inquietamente.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto, quédate quieta!- Me ordeno mi madre.

-Si mamá- Dije tratando de soportar mi martirio. Detesto que me peinen, ¡me duele mucho!

-¡Listo!- Dijo mi madre con estrellitas en los ojos-¡Mira que linda quedaste!

Me mire, en el espejo del cuarto de mami y me encontré con un vestido veraniego de color rosa suave con un gran moño en la cintura de color blanco transparente. La caída de mi vestido es de un tono blanco fuerte que cae hasta mis tobillos de manera delicada.

-Y esta princesita tan hermosa ¿De sonde salió?- escuche decir a mi padre desde la puerta.

-Papa- Dije acercándome a él - ¿¡Ya llego Tomoyo!-

-¡KAWAII!- Se escucho un grito tan fuerte que me dejo casi sorda. O eso hubiera querido porque cuando Tomoyo ve algo que le gusta se pone como loca.

-¡Que hermosa estas!- Ya empezó- ¡Pareces una princesa de las que salen en los cuentos! – Dijo ella haciendo reverencia ante mí.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Dije con el rostro sonrojado - No hagas eso que me apenas.

Mis queridos padres veían como Tomoyo, haciendo caso omiso a mi pedido, seguía con su teatro reverenciándome continuamente.

-¡No se rían!- Dije al ver que se aguantaban inútilmente la risa- ¡No es divertido! – grite y ellos solo rieron más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo Toya, mi hermano mayor de doce años, ingresando a la habitación. Que al ver a mis papas reír y nuestra prima en plena obra teatral dijo- Tomoyo no sabía que practicaras el monstruismo-

-¿Monstruismo?- Preguntamos yo y Tomoyo.

-Sí, es la adoración a los monstruos disfrazados de personas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no soy un monstruo!- Dije pisándole el pie derecho.

-¡Si pisas como uno!- Grito él con los dientes apretados.

-¡No es cierto!- Grite yo. Con todo mi enojo.

-SAKURA, TOYA- Escuche decir a mi padre con voz firme- Dejen de pelear.

-Si papa- dijimos los dos.

- ¿Querido puedes ir a preparar a Toya?- Pregunto mi madre.

-Sí. Vamos hijo-

-De acuerdo papa- Dijo me hermano- Adiós mama, Tomoyo- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida- Adiós monstruo. – Dijo cerrando la puerta. Justo en el momento en el que yo corría a darle su merecido. Pero sentí que alguien me sostenía del cuello de mi vestido.

-¿A dónde señorita?- Dijo mi madre jalándome hacia ella mientras me arreglaba un poco más el cabello. Mi tortura comienza de nuevo por que el broche que tenía antes de que entrara Toya se había caído, arruinando el peinado, que según Tomoyo había sido hermoso. Y según yo el peinado del dolor…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

-¿A dónde se fue Shaoran, Eriol?- Dijo la niña de cabellos negros y ojos de color rojo.

-No tengo idea Meiling – Dije, la verdad que hasta yo me escaparía lejos de ti para no tener que soportarte dije mentalmente.

-¡Mentiroso!- Grito ella y salió corriendo en busca de nuestro primo.

-¿Ya se fue?- Dijo mi amigo desde lo alto del árbol.

-Si ya se fue- Dije mirándolo.- ¿El gran Shaoran Li, quien le pone chinches en las sillas de los profesores?- Dije rememorando viejos recuerdos, Bueno en realidad la última vez fue antes de ayer. – ¿El que pone polvo picas pica en los uniformes de gimnasia de las niñas?- Si hacemos varias travesuras- ¿Le tiene miedo a una niñita? – Dije molestándolo.

-¡No digas tonterías! Solo que no me gusta que me ande abrazando todo el tiempo- Dijo en tono cansado.- ¡ODIO A LAS NIÑAS!- Me dijo. Aun desde arriba.

- O vamos no son tan malas- Dije.

-Tú dices eso porque les dices que son bonitas y ellas te regalan sus almuerzos-

-Y yo que pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta- Dije- Como la última vez que me preguntaste porque traía tanta comida.-

-Sí y también te pregunte si te habías vuelto para el lado contrario. Señor rosita fresita- Me dijo él es que cuando me había visto con un recipiente de color rosa con estampados de fresas. Un mal cálculo en mis acciones recreativas

- ¿No te basto con que todos los chicos se rieran de mi y ahora me lo recuerdas? – Le dije.

-¡Eriol, Shaoran!- Escuchamos un grito- ¡Vengan para acá!- Dijo la hermana de Shaoran desde lejos.

-¡Ya vamos!- Respondí. Me iba caminando lentamente cuando me di cuenta que Shaoran no me seguía- ¿Vienes?

-Iré luego- Dijo el acomodándose en una de las ramas del árbol.

-Como quieras- dije y me marche a paso lento.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

Cuatro personas y una niña de casi 15 años se saludaban en la entrada de la casa.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos- Dijo Nadeshiko abrazando a la señora Li – Y a ti también pequeña Faren.- La niña sonreía alegremente.

-Sí bastante- Dijo Hien Li- Me sorprendió que nos llamaran para invitarnos a la fiesta.

-Pues a mí me sorprendió más que tuvieran una hija—Dijo Ieran Li tomando las manos de su amiga de la infancia. –

-Si pensé que dejarían al pequeño Toya hijo único.- Faren escuchaba en silencio la conversación de los adultos algo divertida.

-Y lo dicen ustedes que tienen ¿Cuántos unos cuatro?

-Hay no como crees…- Dijo Ieran- Son cinco.-Dijo levantando su mano.

-¡¿Qué?- Dije.-

-Pues si tenemos a Feimei, Faren, Shiefa, Fuutie- Dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿Y quién es el quinto? – Pregunto Kinomoto.

-Pues es…-

-¡Mami, Papi!- Grito la cumpleañera corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a lado de los mencionados.

-Sakura, por favor saluda a nuestros visitantes- Dijo mi papa empujándome para adelante.

La pequeña hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.-Mucho gusto- Dijo y se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de la señora enfrente de ella. Que monada pensaba Faren, con ojos de estrellas, viendo a la pequeña Sakura.

-Se parece a ti Nadeshiko- Dijo la pelinegra.- Idéntica a como eras de niña- Luego se volvió a erguir.

-Gracias.- Sakura no entendía quienes eran esas personas- Hija, ellos son los señores Li y su hija Faren, son amigos nuestros-

Tomoyo llego en ese momento y tomando de la mano a Sakura dijo.- Disculpe- le dijo a la señora Li- sabe ¿Sabe dónde están?

-En el jardín – Dijo Hien.

-Gracias, ¡Vamos Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo corriendo con la oji-verde de la mano.

Los adultos miraron como ambas niñas desaparecían del lugar.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama el quinto?

-Se llama Shaoran- Dijo el castaño Li.

-¿Shaoran?-Pregunto la oji-verde

-¿Ese es el nombre que le pusiste?- Interrogo Kinomoto.

-Si.- Ieran al ver el rostro de extrañez en los Kinomoto quiso decir-¿No les gusta?

-No nada de eso- Dijo Nadeshiko- Es que no me parece un nombre muy adecuado para una niña-

-¿Niña?- Dijeron los dos Li-

-Si- Dijo Nadeshiko como si fuera algo obvio.

-Es varón- Así el rostro que mostraron los Kinomoto fue monumental-

-¿¡Varón!- Gritaron los papas de Sakura.

-Sí. ¿Por qué les parece extraño? –Dijo Hien dijo con una sonrisa.

-No nada. Nada- Dijo nerviosamente Nadeshiko. Creí que solo tendrían niñas, digo antes de que naciera su tercera hija ya habían tenido dos falsos avisos de que podrían tener un varón, pero cuando nacieron se alegraron tanto que lo olvidaron.

-Y ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Pregunto el señor Kinomoto para desviar un poco el tema.

-Tiene ocho años- Dijo alegremente.

-Valla casi son de la misma edad- Pronuncio la señora Kinomoto.

-Sí. No es fantástico podrían ser grandes amigos-Dijo Ieran Li.

-Y luego se enamorarían y luego se casarían y… Luego… Luego… -Dijo Faren sorpresivamente con brillos en los ojos.

-Si sería fantástico-Fue apoyada por Fujitaca. Quien junto con los demás se largaron a reír al escuchar las ocurrencias que salían de la boca de la hija mayor de los Li.

-¿Qué dicen si los vamos a buscar?- Los demás asintieron, aun con la risa presente en sus seres.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿A dónde se fue Tomoyo?- Dijo la castaña. Refiriéndose a su prima que según le había dicho buscaba el regalo que había escogido para personalmente para ella y que Sakura lo quería para abrirlo ya mismo. Pero luego sin darse cuenta le había soltado la mano. La oji-verde la había intentado seguir pero al haber tantos niños correteando por todo el jardín, se había resignado a esperarla.

Cansada de estar en ese lugar ya exasperada por el intenso calor que hacía. Caminó por el sendero lleno de árboles, tratándose de refugiar en sus sombras. Un sonido que salía desde algún lado del jardín era suave, la reconoció como una de esas canciones que siempre solía escuchar su madre… Y que ella se la había aprendido de tanto haberla oído. Comenzó a cantarla en un tono un poco suave pero lo suficiente fuerte para que cualquier ser que estuviera cerca la pudiera escuchar…

Cuanto espere volverte a ver  
siento que es la primera vez, amor  
me trajo aquí tu voz  
a tu lado

En un árbol, Shaoran aun recostado en una de las escuchaba la música proveniente de algún lugar, cosa que él no quiso averiguar. Con los ojos cerrados, los brazos debajo de su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada, veía el lado positivo del terrible tormento que era su castigo.

Como soñé volverte a ver  
entre tus brazos yo me siento bien  
encuentro la razón  
de mi vida.

Sakura con el rostro tranquilo siguió su camino. Olvidándose así de la exasperación en la que había caído al no poder tener todavía el regalo de parte de Tomoyo.

Tu recuerdo alimento  
la esperanza que al final  
mis días tendrían tu calor

Shaoran escuchaba la suave melodía, pero cada vez la sentía más cerca. Aunque extrañamente no le molestaba. (La música amansa las bestias ¿No lo creen? XD)

Saber que estabas por allí  
fue lo que me hizo seguir…

Sakura alzo un poco más la voz en la que ella decía era su parte favorita. Shaoran en ese momento sintió la voz debajo de él. Intentando ver quien era la persona que cantaba atreves de tantas ramas con hojas. Apoyándose con una mano en una rama cercana.

Cuanto espere volverte a ver  
siento que es la primera vez, amor  
me trajo aquí tu voz  
a tu lado

La rama en la que se apoyaba el castaño era un poco inestable y en un falso movimiento, en la que la rama se rompió, se cayó a los pies del árbol. Justo en el momento que la castaña pasaba caminando con los ojos cerrados y al no ver al castaño se tropieza terminando así en el duro suelo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Eriol- Decía una niña tocando suavemente el hombro del oji-azul, quien se dio vuelta.

-¿Necesitas algo Tomoyo?- Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Has visto a Shaoran?- Dijo interrogante- Lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes pero no lo encontramos en ningún lugar - Dijo de con un rostro que denotaba cansancio.

-Como soy un caballero Tomoyo, te diré que si solo lo busca una persona se dice lo "estoy" y no lo "encontré". ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Eriol con ambas manos arriba de cada hombro de Tomoyo.

-Eriol – Quito las manos de sus hombros con un movimiento de brazos - No lo estoy buscando sola que no ves a mi prima- Dijo ella apuntando hacia atrás de ella.

-¿No quieres que te preste mis antojos Tomoyo?- Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Y yo para que los quiero?- Dijo ella sintiendo un poco de enfado.

-Para que puedas ver que eres el único ser vivo por aquí aparte de mí- Dijo él con un tono de burla. -

Tomoyo miro entonces a atrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que Eriol tenía razón. Su prima, a quien había creído estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo, ya no se encontraba.

-¡No puede ser perdí a Sakura!- Dijo ella con las manos en sus mejillas.

Eriol al ver a Tomoyo observando a todos lados tratando de buscar a la cumpleañera se reía internamente, cosa que Tomoyo noto y tomándolo del brazo comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde me llevas?- Dijo él y ella lo miro.

-Tú el "caballeroso Eriol" me ayudaras a buscar a mi prima y a Shaoran- Dijo ella aun arrastrándolo.

Eriol se lamento de haberse "burlado" de le oji-azul, quien ya lo llevaba a adentro de la casa para comenzar con la búsqueda.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Oye, no te enseñaron que era muy peligroso el subirse a los árboles!- Dijo la castaña luego de darse cuenta de que era una persona la que se había caído del árbol-

-¡Y a ti no te dijeron que no se camina con los ojos cerrados!- Dijo Shaoran, sobándose la pierna, la cual había sufrido en el momento en que la castaña se había tropezado con ella -¿En qué pensabas niña tonta?- dijo él con el seño fruncido.

-¿Tonta yo?- Dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

-Si – Dijo el afirmando con su cabeza- ¿Qué aparte de tonta eres sorda?-Dijo de un momento a otro.

-No no lo soy. –Dijo ella con un brillo de rabia en sus ojos.-

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?- Dijo el mirándola con la misma rabia, levantándose del suelo.

-¡Porque sé que no me parezco a ti! –La castaña apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué dices tonta?- Dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-¡Que yo no soy ninguna tonta, recontra tonto!- Dijo Sakura mirándolo ya con un puro enojo reflejado en sus orbes verdes.

-¡Yo no soy ningún recontra tonto! - Dijo él. Y ambos se cernieron a una batalla de miradas amenazadoras en la que ninguno quería perder.

Eriol los vio ensimismados en su cómica discusión pero no pudo seguir viendo ya que Tomoyo se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran! – Dijo cuando se paro alado de ambos castaños que ahora se daban la espalda con el rostro fruncido del enojo.

-¿Dónde te metiste?- Dijo Sakura dejando de lado al oji-castaño. Quien se volvió hacía la oji-azul al escuchar su nombre.

-Fui a buscar tu regalo- Dijo ella con un rostro sonriente. Sakura parpadeo varias veces al ver que su prima no traía nada en sus manos.

-¿Y donde esta?- dijo mirando a los costados de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo la tomo de los hombros haciéndole dar vuelta, hasta que quedar frente a frente con el castaño.

-Aquí esta- Dijo ella alegremente.

-¿Esto es el regalo?- Dijo ella mirándola con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?- Dijo ella sonriente. El rostro de confusión se transformo de nuevo en el de enojo. Y mirando de nuevo a su prima y apuntando con el dedo al castaño dijo.

- Quien en su sano juicio regala aun… Aun… Aun… **¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO DE OJOS CASTAÑOS!- **Grito ella.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Adónde se habrán metido los niños?- Dijo Ieran Li mirado por todos lados.

-Deben estar jugando por ahí- Dijo Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-Miren allá están- Los padres fueron al encuentro de sus hijos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Es oficial. Odio a los niños, especialmente a los que tuenen el pelo y los ojos castaños. Antes de que mis padres y sus amigos llegaran a donde nos encontrábamos, yo y el estúpido niño habíamos comenzado otra pelea, pelea que fue detenida por Tomoyo quien me explico que mi contrincante no era el regalo que ella me decía si no que era el lindo suéter que ese tipo tenia colgando de su hombro derecho. Sentí a mis mejillas enrojecer, y ya me preparaba para el ataque de mi enemigo. Pero gracias al cielo llegaron los adultos y me salvaron.

Luego me entere de que "ese" niño era hijo de la bella dama. Y en estos momento cuando la fiesta ya termino y ya solo quedábamos mi familia, Tomoyo, los Li, Hiraguizawa y yo nos fuimos despidiendo de todos.

Los demás fueron saliendo hacia la calle y yo me quede un momento en la sala buscado que regalo abriría primero porque ya lo dije ¿No? ¡Lo mejor de las fiestas son los regalos! Y después del día que había tenido eran los únicos que me podían animarme ese día.

-¡Hauch!- Sentí como algo duro chocaba contra mi cabeza y al darme vuelta, vi a Li con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adiós tonta- Dijo él y cerrando la puerta antes de que yo pudiera siquiera levantarme para darle su merecido. Y ahora no estaba tan segura de que me siguieran gustando los regalos.

-…**..LI SHAORAN ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO…- **Grite con el rostro lleno de enojo y rabia mezclados…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa queridos lectores.

En vista de su respuesta positiva a este fic. He decidido darle con todo para terminarlo hoy.

Y a continuación las contestaciones a sus reviews:

**Ifanycka:** Hola. Gracias por dejar un Review y por los ánimos. ¡Espero te guste este capi! Chau.

Sakurita: Por supuesto que son los regalos. Gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el capi. Chau.

**Hikary Li:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante. Y claro que lo continuare. Gracias por ponerme en favoritos. Chau.

**Evita cullen:** Si le regalaron a Syaoran en una caja y con moño incluido. Jajaja ya no es cierto. Gracias por el review y por ponerme en favoritos y en alertas. Bye.

**Ravishing Girl: **Que bueno que te gusto. Yo no sé de nadie que regale a alguien de cumpleaños, aunque a mi prima le dijeron el día de su cumpleaños que le regalarían el hermanito que siempre quiso. Y se lo dieron. Pero como lees todo fue una gran confusión por parte de Sakura. Chau.

Gracias por ponerme en favoritos **nani27 **y en alertas de historia: **evita cullen, MariBel123, nani27, Ravishing Girl, Sandy 31, Sarita Li, Shadowiver y tokio2323.**

**Notas del capi:**

Lo único que tengo para decir aquí es que la canción que se utilizo en este capi se llama "Volverte a ver (fragmento) ". Y es de Chenoa. Recién lo acabo de escuchar y me encanto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Díganme si les gustó…

Bye-bye.


End file.
